


Shack Confirmed

by mific



Category: MythBusters RPF
Genre: Canadian Shack, Explosions, Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie's not worried, as long as they've got tools.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shack Confirmed

**Author's Note:**

> And yet another one for Cesperanza's Canadian Shack challenge.

 

Adam's jumping up and down as though he's in a mosh pit, arms wrapped around his down-jacketed torso like he's in some self-imposed straight-jacket.

"Stop that," says Jamie, because it's annoying.

"Fucking _cold_ , man," gasps Adam. He leaves off with the jumping but keeps on fidgeting, shivering and beating his arms with thickly mittened hands. Reddish tufts of hair stick out from under his faded red knitted hat. The hat, clearly a ghost of Christmas past, has a white pompom on top. It had been hanging on a peg inside the door when they arrived, together with the down jacket and a fur-trimmed parka that Jamie's wearing. Jamie smirks a little, glad for his beret.

Jamie finds a big stack of dry wood in the back porch so he totes it into the main room and makes a fire in the old iron stove. Adam hovers anxiously across the other side of the room. "I just bet there are spiders in that woodpile. Arachnids love woodpiles." He looks up, anxiously. "And rafters and dusty corners." He edges into the center of the room, looking hunted. "Probably a loaded skunk under the floorboards, too."

"It's the Arctic Circle," says Jamie firmly. "Too far north for skunks." Anyway, they'd probably be hibernating or something. He makes Adam go check out the small kitchen area to take his mind off the chances of them sharing the shack with arachnids and skunks.

Adam starts opening cupboards and banging pots around. "Oh man, there's nothing but beans! No, wait. Pancake mix and a bottle of maple syrup! All is not lost! Ooh, candles."

Later, after a dinner of reheated bean stew followed by pancakes, they haul the musty mattress down off the sole bed and dump it by the stove. The blankets are moth-eaten, but there are plenty of them so they wrap themselves up and lie there like a couple of big plaid cocoons.

"Snug as a bug in a rug," says Adam happily. He's still wearing the ridiculous hat, sticking out the end of his cocoon. It makes Jamie grin. "So I guess that's Myth Confirmed," continues Adam.

"Yeah," agrees Jamie, trying to get comfortable on the lumpy mattress. "I think we conclusively proved that given enough time, any fandom will inevitably end up in a Canadian Shack."

"It's gonna take a while for the guys and the camera crew to find us all the way up here, though," says Adam. He's probably worried the maple syrup'll run out.

"We talked about it when we decided to test out this myth, though," says Jamie, peering across at Adam in the flickering candle-light. "They know the approximate area that's most likely, and we turned on our phones' location services. They'll track us down."

"Yeah, I'm not worried," says Adam, wriggling drowsily. "We can build a signal fire tomorrow, or a big display, like with trees all laid out and spelling MYTH so they can see it from the air. There's gotta be tools here we can use."

"Might even be some explosives stashed out back," agrees Jamie, nodding. "Bound to be, if it's _our_ shack. That'll get the attention of the locals."

He reaches out and snuffs the candle. They've got a big day tomorrow. And possibly a big boom.

 


End file.
